plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-Nut Bowling (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Wall-nut Bowling, a mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. 225px |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Trick |ability = Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. |flavor text = Ugly shoes not required!}} Wall-Nut Bowling is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 10 to play, and its abilities make a Wall-Nut on every ground lane, then do 6 damage on each of them. If a ground lane is not occupied by a zombie, the zombie hero takes damage instead. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Trick *'Abilities:' Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ugly shoes not required! Strategies With If you manage to survive long enough to generate 10 sun, this trick can easily turn the tide to your favor because not only does this generate a Wall-Nut on every ground lane, protecting your plants and hero from any non- Frenzy (deals at least 6 damage and can survive a hit from the 6 damage and any plant behind it) or non- Strikethrough zombie, it also does 6 damage on each ground lane, destroying all but the bulkiest zombies there. Spineapple or Berry Angry can also be played to give the Wall-Nuts +2 . Wall-Knight can generate lots of sun to use this trick earlier. If Mixed-Up Gravedigger is used, do not use this card, as it will deal no damage at all. However, if defense is needed, especially since knowing where the zombies will appear is unlikely, use this if needed. However, this trick's effectiveness depends on how many Ground lanes there are. If there are no Ground lanes, don't even bother bringing this card. Against Try to protect the ground lanes, because this trick will do 6-30 damage to the zombie hero if the Ground lanes are unprotected, which is enough to finish off the zombie hero, severely weaken the zombie hero, or enable another plant to finish it off. This trick will pretty much destroy any zombies in ground lanes, so keep that in mind. The best counter is to try and use Gravestone zombies on the ground lanes. In addition, using Deadly zombies or Strikethrough zombies can be helpful for getting rid of the Wall-Nuts. Gallery Wall-Nut Bowling statistics.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's statistics File:Wall-Nut Bowling HD.png|HD Wall-Nut Bowling Wall-Nut Bowling Card.png|Card BowlingGame.PNG|Wall-Nut Bowling on the field TeamUpPackNewPvZH.jpg|Wall-Nut Bowling on the advertisement for the Team-Up Pack Ttup.png|Wall-Nut Bowling in the Team-Up Pack Old File:Wall-NutBowlingHDescription.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's statistics File:Wall-Nut Bowling silhouette.jpeg|Wall-Nut Bowling's silhouette File:Receiving Wall-Nut Bowling.jpeg|The player receiving Wall-Nut Bowling from a Premium Pack Receiving Wall-Nut Bowling.png|The player receiving Wall-Nut Bowling from a Premium Pack (Pre 1.6.27) Wall-Nut Bowling silhouette.png|Wall-Nut Bowling's silhouette Receiving Wall-Nut Bowling-0.png|The player receiving Wall-Nut Bowling from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its name and use is a reference to the Wall-nut Bowling mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. *The card description refers to the special shoes used to play bowling in real life, since the bowling alley has slippery floors that normal shoes cannot walk on. **In particular, the description mentions the fact that the shoes usually look less than pleasing to the eye. *Excluding the superpower tricks exclusive to specific heroes, this is the only plant trick that has a rarity of premium - legendary. *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only non-superpower legendary tricks in-game. **Coincidentally, both of them have the highest cost of a trick in their respective classes; Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing plant trick, and Gargantuars' Feast is the highest costing zombie trick. *It and Cornucopia cost the most for plant cards in the game. **It is the highest costing plant trick, while Cornucopia is the highest costing plant card. Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants